The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air filtration systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to supports for high voltage electrodes in electrically-enhanced air filtration systems.
In air filtration systems, for example, electrically enhanced air filtration systems, electrostatic filters installed in the systems collect impurities in an airflow through the system before the airflow is circulated through a space such as a home or other building. In such systems, high voltage electrodes, also referred to as “ionization arrays” are positioned upstream of the electrostatic filters and ionize the airflow via a high voltage flow across the ionization array. The ionization array is typically held in position in a housing or frame of the system by a number of insulating supports. Further, power is delivered to the ionization array from a high voltage power supply by a power cable connected to the ionization array. When these supporting structures and connections accumulate dirt and/or moisture or other contaminants, electrical charge can unintentionally leak from the ionization array to ground or to other system elements. Such leakage may occur over the outside of the insulation of the power cable. Leakage current may reduce the effectiveness of the system or render it inoperable, and can be a safety hazard by the introduction of high voltage and electrical current to portions of the system that were never intended to handle such conditions.